


He doesn't love you

by Agirlhasnoname



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood Play, Dubious Consent, Fellatio, Humiliation kink, Hurt Felix, Knife Play, M/M, Manipulation, Needy Hook, Pedophilia, Possessive Pan, Power Dynamics, Triangle drama, dagger play, or rather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlhasnoname/pseuds/Agirlhasnoname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix continues his naive idolization of Pan, Peter Pan displays his incorrigible deviousness and Captain Hook battles (and loses to) his inner demons. All in all; dysfunctional relationships at its best. Not trying to romanticize them, they just make such interesting stories. (ehem, pwps)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Pan sits in the window, which is so very small in contrast to the large ship, for a beat and studies the black clad pirate lying in his rather uncomfortable looking cabin bed. You'd think the Captain of such a nice ship as this would live a bit more extravagant, but that's pirates for you. The Neverland king never thought very high of petty thieves; taking what they want with brute force. Where's the intelligence, the panache, the elegance of it all? His appeal to games is no secret. Even back when.. When he did not inhabit his current powers, he always has incorporated finesse and careful planning into his schemes. 

He rests his eyes on the sleeping form again, having drifted a bit closer this time. The captain's peaceful expression was a very unusual one in the so-called-demon's presence. Definitely overdue for a shave and a haircut, but of course the deviously handsome Killian Jones could pull off any look. Pan scoffed. The pirate had obviously been drinking from the strong, sweet smell radiating off of him plus the nearly empty flask dangerously close to tilting over on the wooden floor. He doesn't quite understand how he could be so drawn to this drunken, vain, self-loathing shell off a man. Killian doesn't worship him like Felix. He isn't pure like Felix. Hook doesn't really have any of the qualities the younger-looking boy appreciated so greatly in his lover. They are rather opposites of each other, and not really on the best of terms. Yet, here Pan is, in Hook's bed chambers, staring at the sleeping pirate with bright, hungry eyes. 

The stupidly drunken pirate apparently didn't even bother to take off his leather attire before falling into the current deep slumber. Pan understands how some women might swoon at the way they fit him, tight around his muscles and crotch area. A high collar making him appear mysterious, darkest of black leather signaling danger accompanied of course with the signature razor sharp hook in place of a left hand. The king of Neverland however does not get aroused simply at the sight of enticing clothing. He's a bit tougher to impress. Luckily, Hook has gotten quite good at pressing his buttons, with or without clothes. 

Finally, the boy tires of the waiting game so he sits back in the stool across from the bed and kicks the pirates shin harshly from where he's sitting. That's all it takes for the legendary pirate to groan and stir in his sleep. When he groggily opens his eyes and sees Pan he groans again, loader this time. 

"Bloody hell, demon" he mutters, voice rough after his slumber combined with the night's excessive alcohol intake. "Can't you see I'm busy?" He woozily sits up in the cot and settles with his back against the wall of the cabin for support, obviously still a bit intoxicated. 

Pan tilts his head with a slightly cocked eyebrow at the man's pathetic attempt at sounding angry. "Just came to check on my dear old friend.." He drawls out and smiles an unfriendly smile, displaying his teeth but doesn't let it reach his eyes. 

"You've been drinking rather heavily lately.. Something's got you down?" He moves to sit on the bed beside Hook, swift and soundless as his magic levitates him there, still a good couple of inches separating them. "Having lady problems? Perhaps a certain _Emma_ occupying your mind?" The blonde boy uses a mocking tone with something resembling sympathy in his facial expression. He even strokes Hook's leg sickly sweet, pretending to be comforting. 

Hook violently moves his body further away from the intruding boy on his bed and his offending limbs. "You're my only problem, boy. Would you so kindly get off my ship now?" He growls, seemingly growing more and more sober and alert in the presence of the dangerous visitor. 

Pan just laughs breathlessly. "Why, afraid you might do something you'll regret if I don’t?" He crawls closer to the guarded pirate again until his face is no less than a few inches from his own. "Again.." He whispers sensually and smirks victoriously at the horrified expression the other gets. 

Hook meets the cold yet somehow burning eyes of his nemesis and the ever present pain in his chest doubles as he relives his sins through hauntingly green color of them. Something about giving himself to the demon tempts him so greatly even though he's already harboring up to the brim amounts of self-hate. He feels his heart unwillingly speed up. The boy staring him down can be no less than the devil. How else would he explain the aching desire for someone with the appearance of a teenaged lad to his thirty something year old self. It pains him to admit that the real devil is he himself. 

"I would rather die than have your filthy hands on me - again." he spits out, resisting the impact the boy has on him with every fiber of his body. Pan smiles and actually retreats to sit down on the cot and leans back onto his hands. "Sure.. Sure.." A small sigh escapes his lips. "I really just came to talk, Killian." 

The dark-haired of the two, a bit overthrown by Neverland king's sudden change of tone, squints suspiciously. The boy might be a good actor but the use of his first name rarely bodes for something good. 

"You see I heard a rumor.. About the savior and yourself.. That you poured your heart out for her but got nothing but a cold hearted rejection in return." Pan speaks with a dramatic flow of his words. Then adds, suddenly out of character, with a small smile: "What a complete bitch." The seemingly older man gives the smiling boy a hard look.

"Watch it, demon" he says sternly. This only results in Pan's smile widening. "What? And here I thought you'd like me to insult her after the complete and utter humiliation she put you through.. I could make her suffer for that, you know." His eyes are practically sparkling with mischief at this point, giving the other man a good idea of what twisted thoughts might swim around in the boy's mind.

"I don't want anything but your absence" Hook speaks through gritted teeth, doing his best not to snap. Pan with his undying smile just shakes his head at the other's rage being directed at him. "Don't tell me you still have any respect much less love for her after the way she stomped on your heart? Really, at the very least, let me do the honor of ripping the shadow off that bothersome bloke getting in your wa-" The demonic boy is cut off by a fast forearm pressing at his throat. 

"Stay out of it, _love_ " The pirate sneers, pressing harder at the last word, said with all the sarcasm and disgust he could muster. 

"Why captain, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're getting rather flustered." An evil smirk appears on the leader of Neverland's face looking unfazed as if there weren't an arm currently pressing at his windpipe. Instead of retreating, he steels himself and throws the larger man against the opposite wall almost effortlessly, due to the magic coursing through him. He then takes the same position the black clad man had on him a seconds earlier, with his forearm against the pirate's throat. The impossibly strong hold has the other man immobile and breathless beneath him.

"I think you need something, or rather someone, to ease your mind off of that _woman_." He whispers close to the ear of his captive letting his tongue run over the shell slowly. Pan lets the hand not holding Hook in place wander down the leather clad body and goes underneath the fabric to tease the skin and trail of hair just above the other's abdomen. The pirate has now resorted to silence, letting the boy continue his ministrations as he clenches his jaw to endure it.

Pan figures he's won for this time and grinds down onto Killian's warm crotch and moves his arm away from the other's throat and settles his hand in a tight grip of his thick black hair. He pulls on it, forcing the pirate's head back. In response the man at disadvantage actually makes a sound deep in his throat to Pan's delight. A small dark blush emerges on the brim of Killian's nose and spreads outwards his cheeks as he lets out an even louder guttural sound when Pan tugs harder. The fair haired of the two sighs with content and flattens his right hand on the dark haired man's head, petting it for a while. Meanwhile his left hand rubs persistently against the other's hardened member through the leather pants separating them. This is why the pirate bites his bottom lip hard enough to pierce the skin while searching the room with his eyes, looking at anything but the boy in front of him. The blonde boy can't help but to let out a small laugh. "You submit to me so beautifully, Killian.." He coos in the others ear. 

Killian, having given up the denial of his masochistic tendencies for the evening doesn't deny it. "Is your beloved _Felix_ not doing it for you anymore?" He says instead, out of breath, practically panting now. Pan stills his hands and just looks at the other man for a moment with a sharply cocked eyebrow. He hadn't expected any retaliation at this point and that one was a particularly low blow. 

Pan decisively shakes it off however. 

"Why bring him up.. One _young boy_ not perverse enough for you?" He hisses and proceeds with a slow lick to the underside of Hook's defined jaw, feeling his outgrown stubble rough against his tongue. The pirate's body shakes with adrenaline at the feeling of the demon's saliva and harsh tongue burning hot on his skin, conversation almost instantly forgotten. 

"Kid-fucker" Pan spits out and sets his sharp corner teeth into the neck of his prey. 

The devious boy says it mostly to spite his fiend but simultaneously knows that the humiliating words will increase the other's shameful arousal. This is highly evident in the violent arching of the pirate's back and the high pitch whine he lets out. Pan is more very aware of the hook handed man's weaknesses, and the true extent of perversion they hold. The golden-haired boy himself is more intrigued than repulsed by them, as most ordinary folk would be. 

"How about.." Pan licks the dark blood slowly oozing out of the freshly made wound. "..you don't mention my.. partner, and I won't mention yours. Sound good?" The Neverland king's voice is full of authority as he makes the generous proposal. Killian can only nod and tries to focus on his breathing as he receives several more bite marks, crisscrossing along his older faded ones. A momentary attempt to reach higher powers for salvation, anything, desperately travels through his mind before he loses himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Later, at the lost boys' campsite, Pan is feeling particularly generous and energized, thus grazes them with his presence. The group of boys welcome him eagerly and can't wait to share all their accomplishments with their leader. Their leader listens to a few of them until he decides to tell some stories of his own. He makes sure to include some where Felix particularly stands out. Where he achieved something clever, brave or better - barbaric, as to indirectly compliment him. 

The tall lost boy stands a few feet away from where the others have formed a ring around Pan. He wears an amused expression on his face as he watches his leader tell his stories with the enthusiasm only a child could have. 

When the visit transforms into music and dance assemble as per usual, Pan makes intense eye contact with his favorite lost boy and lover while his mouth and fingers focuses on the flute. Felix instantly recognizes this particular look from his leader. 

It is not long after that that they find themselves pressed up against a tree close to the campsite. All the lost boys already know the nature of their relationship, so they rarely bother to limit their public display of affection, though taller of the two sometimes wished they would. 

There's a heavy pause in their previously heated moment as Felix had gotten close enough to Pan to sense a faint whiff of rum. The green clad boy actually never drank himself, despite common belief as he's taught several of the older lost boys how to obtain intoxicating beverages from the island. He only ever got drunk of power. The feeling he gets when he puts someone in their place, conquers a battle, breaks someone's mind, body or shadow. The commanding lost boy values these traits of his leader. He loves it when Pan gets excited over anything really, because usually it's not long till he'll be pressed against any hard surface with the sandy haired boy eagerly grasping for him. Adrenalin making his eyes glow in its deep but still sparkling green glory. It never fails to make Felix utterly breathless. 

In this moment however, Pan's harsh smirk and sparkling eyes do not bring him the joy or filthy thoughts they usually do. There's only one person he knows with a strong preference for rum and he happens to be deviously handsome and is the target of Felix's persistent hatred and jealousy gnawing inside of him. 

He stops Pan with a light hand on his shoulder when he tries to lean closer into the taller boy’s airspace again. The Neverland king meets the lost boy's gaze with a quirked eyebrow, silently expressing the slight confusion of having been stopped. Felix keeps his eyes locked with Pan's for a few moments until he can't bear the weight of them and turns his gaze downward instead. He opens his mouth but closes it again, nervous about confronting the ruthless ruler, knowing that he's not in a position to do so. But the hurting in his chest prevails.

"You… You smell like him" he says silently. 

The boy in front of him wears an expression of annoyance shortly but changes it to a smug one. "And pray tell.. Who is this 'him' you speak of?" he scoffs, obviously not liking being questioned as Felix had predicted. 

Felix doesn't know what's worse; Pan off pursuing the despicable, vain pirate, or having the obvious fact denied to his face. Perhaps it’s that his lover would cross realms to be with said pirate and if he himself even mentioned that he wouldn’t mind an expedition outside Neverland, he’s instantly reminded of the fact of how hard it is on Pan’s magic. 

He tightens his fists into balls, trying not to lose his cool, which is on the verge of being too late. 

"That _pirate_... You promised me you wouldn't" he forces out, his strained voice letting on just how hurt he really is. 

Yes, this was not the first time the king of Neverland had sought companionship with Captain Hook despite telling his fairly new lover it was the last time. Of course Felix always forgave him. Of course he did. Who else would he follow? Who else would he dedicate his entire life to? Who else could live up to the incredibly high bar the great, god-like Peter Pan has set? No, instead he swallowed every vague excuse Pan sent his way explaining his behavior. Felix would grasp for anything that didn't imply that he isn't as special to Pan as he's made to believe. 

"Felix. Your paranoia truly _bores_ me." Pan leans back and stretches to his full height with an indifferent facial expression to match his statement. It covers up the fact that he's studying the other's reaction closely to calculate his next move. Manipulation takes careful measures; luckily he's mastered the art during his long life. 

The tall boy's clenches his jaws together painfully. 

Pan sighs and chuckles "Oh do try to look less miserable." He starts to hover over the taller boy again with some slight help of magic to help him lift off the ground. Backed up against a cave suddenly, the result of Pan teleporting them, Felix looks up at him with a look of dismay. His eyes adjust quickly to the poorly lit location. Pan sighs again, dramatically. 

"Fine. Would it make you happy to know that I did see a certain pirate earlier?" He speaks with his head close enough make the other feel his hot breath against his face.

"Do you want me to tell you if he's as good as you?" He continues while he brings a hand up to trace the line of Felix's jaw. The magic he brings to his fingers makes the otherwise taller boy feel a spark where he’s touched and a shudder go through his body. He does not want to know what Pan is implying. But as he opens his mouth to tell his leader just that, a finger brushes against his lips and shushes him. 

Pan presses harder against Felix to make him feel the now hard shaft outlining Pan's trousers against his thigh. It’s typical of Pan to get excited from Felix's torment, his sadistic nature shining through. But the latter forces himself not to react, trying not to get distracted from his hurt feelings. The boy with magic grabs a handful of the lost boy's dirty blond hair, with little care, to keep it in place. He then continues his taunting softly into the other's ear. 

"Do want me to paint you a pretty picture of how I _fuck him_?" Pan growls out the last two words, punctuation going straight to Felix's dick to his own horror. The last thing he wants is to picture it, yet the way Pan is talking about it is making him weaker in the knees. 

"N-n-" the lost boy manages to get out before he's stopped again. This time it's a strong knee rubbing against his crotch that makes him shut his mouth and screw his eyes shut, still trying to block out the other's weighted presence. Pan smiles his most insincere smile and revels in just how quickly he can make the other succumb to his persuasion. He swears the head lost boy, or any lost boy really, could get their rocks off just from him spilling erotic nonsense in the right tone of voice. 

"He always impresses me with his perfectly proportioned lips and mouth.." He hums, still right there by Felix's ear. Pan accompanies his statement with a finger lining the other's lips, feeling his elevated breath against his fingertips. 

He adds stronger strokes of his knee against Felix to coax him into full hardness. "… so willing to take my cock into his mouth, so eager to please. I’m always pushing his limits, shoving myself further and further down his throat, and he barely flinches." Pan’s index finger and thumb presses a motion along the other’s neck up and down, simulating the movements he executed deep inside the pirate’s mouth earlier that night. 

With that, he has succeeded in his task, feeling Felix swell quickly while a small whine unwillingly leaves his lips. 

Pan still continues in a rougher voice "A _harlot_ , he is. I always make him beg to be fucked and he happily complies… A filthy pirate; lewd and shameless." Felix's eyes are well over-clouded at this point and his manhood is starting to leak onto Pan's leg. 

The shorter boy stops and sets himself back onto the ground, returning to his normal height. He lets out a breathy laugh. Felix feels his cheeks burn as he fixates his eyes on the obvious stain that he made. 

"Oh look at this mess." Pan drops his low lusty tone of voice for a minute in exchange for a scolding one. He gestures towards the stain on his leg as if Felix wasn't already looking, to further his embarrassment. The taller boy looked away to the side, high shade of red coloring the larger part of his face. The dripping hard-on strained behind cloth did not however falter one bit. Suddenly Pan is back to pressing him harshly back against the cold stonewall again. 

"Shame on you Felix.. You really are every bit as bad as Killian." Felix moans helplessly, his body reacting oppositely to his brain. Which is deeply disturbed that Pan would use … that man's first name. He moves his arm to wipe away the frustrated tear falling from his eye. Before he gets the chance, the other boy has caught it and is now trapping both his arms above his head with some effortless, but remarkably strong, force of his hand. 

"You think I'm being selfish." The young ruler presses his body forward once again, locking the taller boy even more tightly between his own body and the cave wall. "I don't-" Felix tries to rush out but is interrupted once more. 

"You do. Remember. You don't own me. However, I will stop seeing our mutual friend… That's how much I value you." It wasn't a lie. Felix held all the qualities he looks for in a leader of his lost boys and a loyal right hand. He probably wouldn't have to play the games he plays with everyone with his trusted partner in order to keep him in line. That doesn't, however, mean that he doesn't want to. 

Pan kisses Felix's lips softly and strokes his hair the way that makes Felix sigh and flutter his eyes shut. Reveling in the feeling of long strong fingers running through his dirty blond curls, body twitching when the wild grown nails scrape against his scalp occasionally. He's interpreting it as an apology, and thus accepts it immediately. 

"If..." The shorter boy starts again" …you'd be so kind as to join us one time. Killian would be over the moon." Felix's eyes flew open, heartbeat increasing tenfold instantly. He would never fully get used to his lovers ill-timed surprises or ideas of a good time. 

The taller of the two shakes his head violently and struggles against the other’s steel grip. “I’d rather die.” He forces out through his arousal. 

"Come on, Fee… I know you're not exactly fond of the man. Imagine him on his knees, under your complete command." Pans hand has now found its way inside of the flimsy fabric of Felix's pants. He runs the hand up the hard length a couple of times teasingly and watches with intent at the way his lover's breath hitches and hips tense up in their effort not to buck forward. 

"He already dislikes you, give him something to really _hate_. Make him pay for Bae." The last words are whispered and float around, repeat themselves in an echo in the taller boy's head. If there was something the two young lovers had in common, it was their thirst and talent for revenge. And the pirate had done some particular unforgivable deeds worthy of death if it was entirely up to Felix. 

"He's disgusting, Pan.." He pants and swallows hard as the hand continues to stroke him slow but determined, thumb repeatedly sweeping over the head of his member.

"I know, dear. He's a disgusting, low, excuse for a man. Take this opportunity to punish him for it." He coos in the other's ear. The Neverland king knows he's saying all the right things which the strained warm cock in his hand, that is practically twitching, proves. 

He removes his hand momentarily to spit in his palm and then continues to pull at his lover's dick. The cold saliva smoothing out the friction draws out a particularly loud groan of lost boy that echoes through the cave. His heavy head falls forward and lands in the crook of his powerful lover's neck. 

Pan sweetens the deal as Felix is feeling as though he's ready to burst at any time. 

"I'll let you put your dagger in him" he murmurs as he reaches down to where the dagger is safely fastened around the thick of the other's thigh, giving the sturdy rope a tug. The high ranked lost boy's eyes darken, now showing genuine interest in the scandalous proposal. 

"I'll..-" He starts, but Pan will always be faster "You'll make him bleed." Appealing to the more animalistic, savage side, which also happens to be his favorite side, of his lover almost never fails. Felix is too close to answer now, Pan's hand expertly going up and down his dick at an impossible speed. 

Blurry eyes flick down to where his leader is pleasuring him and then moves them back to meet the heavy gaze on him, silently asking for permission to come. The ruler nods curtly and adds "Say my name". 

Felix widens his eyes but complies instantly. He’d had but few instances in which he’d been permitted to use the ruler of Neverland’s first name. "Peter..." He says breathlessly, tasting the name on his lips, making his orgasm all the more powerful. 

Peter steps away from him altogether as soon as the ecstasy hits him, making him fall to the cold stone floor of the cave mercilessly. Felix stand on all fours shaking, taking several attempts at collecting himself before he gets off the ground and reaches for the lining at the end of Pan’s tunic. “Don’t.” He receives in response. 

Looking like kicked puppy Felix drops his hands. “I trust I have your word then?” The light blonde haired boy asks, his back already turning toward Felix. 

“Yes, Pan.” The boy seated on the floor in defeat answers without delay. 

The king of Neverland smirks, visibly satisfied and poofs himself out of the cave to an unknown location.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Hook is just heading out of his cabin when his surroundings suddenly change. The room he's standing in is still wood built, but of the rougher, and lighter variety. His head is slightly spinning, confusion heightening the sensation. In a few moments however, especially after an intake of damp forest air, he knows exactly where he is and who brought him here. 

Hook turns around meeting the look of his arch enemy, a 'Pan!' dies in his throat when he notices that Neverland's most loyal lost boy is now currently holding a newly sharpened dagger pressed just above his Adam's apple.

"Peter." He settles on instead smiling his million dollar smile despite the compromising situation he's in, just to get a rise out of his attacker.

The smile quickly turns into a pained expression and hisses as the dagger draws blood on his neck, cut shallow but long. The thought of the two being on first name bases is driving Felix near the edge. But his well-practiced self-preservation prevails and he lets up some of the pressure of his hand holding the weapon.

"What's this then, come to put me out of my misery?" Hook challenges when he's regained his stoic appearance.

"No actually, Killian, quite the opposite, we're here to fulfill the wettest of your wet dreams." Pan says and smirks at his adversary.

Hook immediately falters in his stance and licks his dry lips nervously in anticipation. "And that would be?" Pan waits a beat to show his sharp teeth in a sadistic grin, enjoying this even more than he'd fantasized about.

"Two handsome underage boys dominating you till you're begging us for mercy on your sore, bruised knees. Perhaps that'll fill up your sick needs for one day." Hook closes his eyes and refuses to acknowledge the fact that he's growing hard by the words alone. Felix notices the change in Hook’s previously regulated breath and can barely believe his eyes. He shudders with disgust and anger. 

"See the pretty dagger in my companion's grip? He's going to use it quite a lot this evening, no doubt about it. He holds a rather large grudge against you, remember why?" Peter continues his taunting. 

Hook raises one of his dark eyebrows at the inquiry. 

“Is that why I have the pleasure of seeing your precious _Fee?_ “ Pan smiles sweetly, astonished by how the pirate managed to make such a lucky guess of his pet name for the tall lost boy.

The boy in question however is not as amused by the words. He takes his captive by the wrists and twists them painfully behind his back. A small gasp escapes the black clad man, struggling to try and to hide how much he enjoys being manhandled. So he resists the urge to rub his legs together to release some of the pressure between his legs.

"Long time no see, mate" Hook still manages to address Felix and turns his head as far back so he can to meet the other's eyes. He's met by the hard-set expression on the slightly taller boy’s face and feels like a nail puncturing his lung leaving him out of breath. He knew the other loathed him but to actually see that absolute hatred mixed with sadness in his eyes takes a toll on his weary heart.

Felix on the other hand feels no sympathy for the pirate in his firm grip. He sees right through the man's cocky façade which conceals the guilt, pain and whatever other demons he might possess. The smirk nonetheless irritates him to no limit. 

He knees the pirate hard on the back of his knees and watches the smirking face twist into a look of surprise as he's forced to the ground. He lands with an 'oumph' and keeps his gaze steady on the hardwood floors.

The lost boy regains his grip on the pirate's wrists and roughly pulls them close together. He ties them up tightly in a sturdy knot with a hefty piece of rope.

"Watch it!" Hook snaps as Felix gives the rope a last tug to tighten the knot to its limit.

"Shut up." Felix drawls out in a low tone of voice as he carefully considers where he'll begin. He steps in front on the kneeling man and gives Pan a quick glance before continuing.  
Pan raises the corner of his mouth slightly, now seated in the wooden chair put beside his two companions to get a full view of them. There are no objections to his right hand's actions. Instead he just settles back and watches the couple intensely.

When the dirty blonde haired boy returns his attention to his target he can't take his eyes off of the extremely pirate’s visible jugular, the sweat starting to form making it glisten, looking all the more alluring. He briefly wonders what Pan would do if he actually went straight for the bound man's throat instead of what they'd agreed upon. Would he be banned from Neverland, despite being entitled (in his own mind at least) to kill this bastard sitting before him? He shakes off the disturbing thought pestering him of such despicable betrayal. His eyes trail down to the chest area instead.

Hook, uncomfortable with the silence and at being stared at, feels his knees shake. In hope? In fear? He doesn't even know himself, though he must admit that his breath hitches slightly as the boy in front of him crouches down to his level with his pupils blown out of proportion, reaching toward his own thigh. This makes Hook let out a breathless laugh, almost with the sound of a sigh.

"Still keep at the same old place I see… It's bad form letting your enemies know where you keep you weapons." He provokingly states. 

The lost boy flicks his eyes to Pan once again, worried that his leader will wonder why the leather clad man would know such a thing.

The boy king is impossible to read, still keeping his eyes firmly set on the two figures positioned on the floor. So Felix pushes his paranoia aside and finally grips his second and favorite dagger which is positioned an inch above the shortened trousers on his person. 

In one fluid motion he pulls the dagger from its sheath and presses it dangerously over the pulsating vain in Hook's neck.

"Well I think its _bad form_ to take advantage of boys half your age." He drawls, voice dripping with disgust for the other man.

The lost boy retreats his hand in attack stance, ready make a cut. Instead of aiming for the large vain he lowers the dagger downward to slice over the other's pectoral muscle through his deep black shirt.

"Bloody hell" The pirate hisses in pain and throws his head back in pain, eyes screwed shut tightly.

Having been provoked in beforehand the cut came out fairly deep. Felix pushes the fabric of Hook's shirt to the side, unbuttoning a few buttons to make it easier to see the wound he's created. The lost boy stares at the straight cut with dark red blood starting to slowly stream out of it and trickle down the well-defined chest and abdomen. 

Adrenalin immediately fills the dirty blond haired boy, and he unbuttons the rest of his prey's shirt to run an unsteady hand over the blood droplets. He smears it over the taught skin and goes up to the wound which he presses down on slightly to extract more blood from it.

" _F-fuck!_ " The captain growls out and tenses in his whole body, twitching from Felix's every sweeping motion onto his sensitive skin.

His eyes are unfocused and still directed up toward the ceiling of the increasingly heated cabin. That is until Pan steps into his line of vision, towering over him domineering. His eyes then manage to focus in on the other's shadowed and intimidating face.

A hand touches his hot sweaty forehead and pets him in a demeaning manner. "Felix gets _so_ very worked up from drawing blood as you may have noticed." Pan smirks down at him, pride now coloring his facial expression. He then turns to the leader of his lost boys, who at once looks up to meet his gaze. Pan gives him a nod and the other doesn't hesitate to make two more swift cuts into the body before him using both his daggers. The cuts land below a rib respectively this time. Not as deep as the previous cut but definitely twice as painful.

The pirate lets out a loud strained moan and arches his back, not sure if it's away or towards the blades.

The king of Neverland snickers. "And here you are... Killian. Not exactly hating it." Pan's heavy boot presses down onto the captain's hardened member, resulting in another debauched sound leaving his lips, a blush spreading on the brim of his nose.

He never thought Pan would actually make him degrade himself like this in front of his lover. The thought of Felix being in the same room, seeing him in this shameful state only furthers his arousal to his own dismay. The ache pulsing from his crotch is close to insufferable.

"Aren't you the perfect duo?"

This sets Felix's paranoid imagination into gear again. He's rather certain that Pan cannot know his and the pirate's full history. But then again, the god-like creature before him always managed to surprise him.

"Let me kill him and you'll see just how much I despise any sort of contact with this lowlife human being." The lost boy loyally retorts, ready to prove himself by any means at any time. Nothing hurts him like the thought of Pan's distrusting him.

"Ah that won't be necessary, Felix. Just show me a torture method which _won't_ be quite so gratifying for our guest."

The tall boy hesitates for a second.

"Don't be boring." The devious boy adds in a ghost-like whisper.

Not ever letting himself be a disappointment to his leader, the words snaps the head lost boy into action. He spits in the face of the bleeding and hissing man on floor foully and proceeds to take his jaw in an iron grip. The gooey saliva hit the flushed brim of the pirate’s nose and is running down to his cheek. This is the spot Felix chooses to set down his shining, sharp blade next. The corners of his mouth twist up in a mean smile when he sees the pirate trying to hide just how much this particularly bothered him.   
Felix huffs. Hook was always, and continues to be, pathetically vain.

"Good lad” Pan praises and nods the other boy to continue. 

Those two words of encouragement are all Felix needs to be positively shaking with ecstasy. He takes a vice grip of Hook’s shiny black hair with one hand and strokes the bleeding cheek with the thumb of his other hand. “Get over yourself pirate. You were never that handsome in the first place, your ugly insides can’t help but seep out. To me you look like nothing less than vile horrid abomination.” The lost boy’s voice is shaking, the words he’s been waiting so long to spill over the man he hates. 

Through the rage Felix feels himself be filled up with sadistic glee over the vulnerable state he has Hook in. The man looks beaten down by the words, taking them harder than the boy ever thought he would. 

“Want to repent for what you’ve done?” Felix asks menacing. He receives a depressing nod from Hook who’s unable to meet his eyes. The lost boy twists the other’s head up and forces him to make eye contact, relishing in the pain he sees in them. 

“Then you can start by making yourself useful.” He presses the man’s face into his crotch, coaxing him to start working on his no completely soft dick.

Moments later, as Felix watches the thick, black, mop of hair going up and down his throbbing member, he now somewhat understands his leader's appeal to this sort power display. The rush of showing who's the alpha, having the other powerless and under his complete command. He tightens his grip of the back of the head of his captive and forces him to pick up the speed. Pan's voice constantly rings in his head. _‘make him pay for Bae’_

The tall lost boy meets the gaze of his lover who has yet to touch himself but is visibly hard through the dusky green trousers. He keeps the eye contact steady as he pulls out completely, hearing a faint moan from the pirate, only to slam back carelessly into the hot throat and continue at a bruising speed. The look on Pan's face is more than satisfied, tinted with dark eyes.

The Neverland king closes the distance between them and takes his beloved lost boy's thin lower lip between his teeth. He licks his way into the other's mouth and Felix starts to feel lightheaded from how breathless suddenly he is.

Pan's tongue plunging into his own mouth obscenely combined with the deep and tight cavity around his cock is all he can take. He tries to whine a request to come, but the light blonde haired boy does not even let him come up for air. The hand he has in Hook’s hair presses down one last time to take him in all the way to the base and keeps him there for the entire duration of his ejaculation. Hook chokes each time a new spurt of come goes down his throat. 

When he’s completely done Felix tiredly removes himself from the pirate’s throat, creating a disgusting sound of suction and splutters from the older man. With a weak kick to his exposed and stinging chest Hook is gracelessly forced backwards and lands on his ass with a displeased grunt.

As Felix tries to recover from his powerful orgasm, Pan revels in the complete mess he's been reduced to. His trusted head lost boy who usually appears guarded and uptight, always ready for a fight, is now seemingly wrecked, leaning against the wall of the cabin looking utterly out of it. 

Clothing and skin partly covered in blood and completely drenched in sweat, he is the most beautiful Pan's ever seen him.

It's Hook who breaks the previous silence, only pants to be heard, with his now hoarse voice. "Don't mean to step out of bounds here but if no one's going to get me off, mind untying these insufferable ropes?" The pirate is looking rather debauched himself, cum dripping down his chin and down his glistening red chest, hair tousled left and right, a raging erection still pressing against his leather pants. 

"You're witty and clever aren't you, captain? Figure it out." With that, Felix and Pan are transported elsewhere, a cloud of smoke left behind, leaving the pirate to fend for himself with his hands bound, basically stuck in the cabin which so happens to be positioned high up between two sturdy Neverland trees.

"Bloody hell" He whispers to himself, trapped somewhere between self-pity and self-hate.


End file.
